


Sensitive

by plantbaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Edgeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbaby/pseuds/plantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus’ hands gentle and soft against his oversensitive skin; Alec’s stamina rune slowly burning off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive

Magnus edging Alec for hours.

Magnus’ hands gentle and soft against his oversensitive skin, pads of his fingers slowly tracing tensed-up muscles, kissing sweet, reassuring words into his neck and nuzzling against Alec’s pulse point, following the dark shapes of the boy’s runes with his tongue, Alec’s body straining against sheets silently begging for more, his stamina rune slowly burning off.


End file.
